Merci de m'aimer
by sa-chan et naru-chan
Summary: Un cœur qui souffre, des nouveaux ennuis, et l'amour dans tous ça?  Narusasu et plein d'autre hétéros et yaoi


_Voilà maintenant quatre ans que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru puis son frère il en avait fini avec sa vengeance et c'était livré à Konoha._

_Il s'en est alors suivi un long interrogatoire avec Ibiki pour connaître l'étendu exact de ses pouvoirs et de ses intentions, l'Uchiwa fut alors jugé puis enfermé pendant une année sans droit de visite pour ensuite pouvoir sortir sous haute surveillance 24h/24 par les Anbus._

_Pour se faire accepter parmi ses anciens camarades il lui a fallut un coup destructeur de Sakura_

**Sakura**- Refait ça encore une seule fois et je te fais bouffé tes entrailles !

_Pas du tout effrayante la kunoichi ! Avec beaucoup de temps et de patience il a finit par être pardonné par le village Tous ? Non une personne ne lui a pas adressé une seule parole ni même un regard depuis ces 4 dernière année son nom Naruto Uzumaki._

_Maintenant âgés de 18 ans la promotion a fortement changée , Shikamaru est devenu chef des Anbus et sort secrètement avec Gaara bien que ce dernier ne montre pas le moindre signe de sentiments, Hinata a finalement abandonné toute perspective d'avenir avec le beau blond et est en couple avec Kiba sous la haute surveillance de son cousin Neji nouveau chef de clan Hyuga suite à la mort de Hiashi Hyuga. Sakura est devenue quant à elle chef medic-nin des Anbus et c'est décidé à renoncé à Sasuke pour devenir sa meilleur amie et amante de Shino membre de l'unité spécial de récolte d'information sous la tutelle d'Ibiki. Ino et Choji se sont tous les deux marier aux grand damne de Shikamaru obligé de les supportés roucoulant !_

_Lee et Tenten sont tous les deux devenus professeurs quant à Naruto grace à sa fusion avec Kyubi il est devenu le ninja le plus fort de Konoha et aspirant au poste d'Hokage en grandissant il a développé une forte musculature et ses cheveux ont poussé jusque la nuque sauf une mèche laissé à l'air libre enroulé d'un fil rouge à l'arrière de sa nuque._

_Sasuke quant à lui a également intégré les Anbus sous les ordres de Shikamaru sa musculature bien que fine est également particulièrement musclé, il a laissé poussé ses cheveux tombant jusqu'au bas de ses reins attaché en une queue de cheval lui conférant une beauté divine il se dirige en ce moment dans le bureau de l'Hokage._

**Tsunade**- Entre Sasuke

_Il obéit rejoignant dans le bureau Sakura qui a un large sourire et Naruto qui l'ignore comme toujours, accentuant un peu plus son mal être car oui malgré les apparences Sasuke se sent de plus en plus mal avec sa situation avec Naruto, car le glaçon était revenu uniquement pour le kitsune il en était finalement tombé amoureux, il l'aimait à en mourir et justement son ignorance commençait à le détruire de plus en plus, et ce seulement remarqué par Sakura !_

**Sakura**-Bonjour Sasuke-kun !

**Sasuke**(regard noir) combien de fois je t-ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

**Sakura **– Et ne plus pouvoir t'embêter enfin voyons !

**Sasuke**—tsssssssssssss

**Naruto-** Pourquoi on est là Baa-chan

**Tsunade-** NA-RU-TO

**Naruto-** Hem désolé l'habitude !

**Tsunade** –J'ai réunit l'ancienne équipe 7 pour aller chercher Gaara à Suna il vient nous rendre visite

**Sakura**-Shikamaru ne fait pas parti du voyage ?

**Tsunade(**amusé) Tu tiens vraiment à dormir deux nuit en présente d'eux deux

**Naruto**-En plus on est assez de deux pour cette mission

**Sakura**-(serrant les dents) On est trois

**Naruto**-Et où est la troisième personne

**Sakura**-(lui donnant une tape derrière la tête) ça suffit

**Naruto-** Quoi ?

**Sakura**-arrête de l'ignorer on est dans la même équipe

**Naruto**-Mais je sais qu'on est dans la même équipe Sakura-chan ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper pour ça !

**Sakura**-je te parle de sasuke baka !

**Naruto-**Oh lui ! (avec un large sourire) désolé je ne parle pas aux morts

**Sasuke** « un katana ne ferait pas plus mal » quand est-ce qu'on part tsunade-sama ?

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre une tornade brune entre en courant dans le bureau pleurant à chaude larme se réfugiant dans les jambes de Sasuke suivit par deux Jounins. Sasuke se baisse à la hauteur de la petite fille une brune aux cheveux mi-longs ondulés les yeux blancs et deux petits triangles rouges sur ses joues._

**Sasuke**- Mia qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Jounin**- Désolé Tsunade-sama elle nous a échappée, nous allons la faire sortir

**Tsunade/ Sakura**-(amusée) Si vous y arrivé !

**Jounin**(hésitant) Euh Uchiwa-san peut on ?

**Sasuke-** (froid) Une minute. (À Mia) Ma jolie pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Mia** (reniflant) Je me promenais avec Maman et Papa et ils ont dit que tu partais en mission, j'ai voulu te dire au revoir mais je suis partie trop vite et je les ai perdus !

**Sasuke-** Pourquoi n'appelles tu pas Akamaru ?

**Mia-** J' n'arrive pas à concentrer mon chakra.

**Sasuke-** Tu veux que je t'aide c'est ça ?

**Mia-** (avec un large sourire) Oui

**Sasuke-** Ok mais d'abord je finis la réunion et dis bonjour tu veux !

**Mia-(**descendant de ses bras) Bonjour Sakura nee-chan, Tsunade baa-chan et (regardant Naruto) c'est toi Naruto ?

**Naruto-** Oui pourquoi ?

**Mia-** Papa dit que tu es un idiot !

**Naruto-** Et pourquoi ?

**Mia-** II a dit pourquoi Sasuke est amoureux de cet idiot de Naruto !

_Après ces mots un blanc s'installe, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans Naruto jette un regard à un Sasuke blême, qui s'empresse de prendre le bras de la petite._

**Sasuke-** C'est décidé dés que je trouve Kiba je le tue de mes propres mains !

_Sur ce ils disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée Naruto avait un sourire cruel._

**Sakura** « Oh Sasuke ça sent mauvais pour toi ! »

**Sasuke** (criant) Hinata ?

**Hinata**-(sursautant) Nani ?

**Sasuke-** Où es ce sale clebs qui te sert de mari ?

**Kiba-** Waow qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ?

**Sasuke-** Quant tu parles de moi à Hinata évite de le faire devant ta fille ! Naruto sais maintenant

**Hinata-** Je ne vois pas où est le problème

**Sasuke** (agressif) Comment ça tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Non seulement tout le village va savoir que je suis gay mais en plus Naruto va encore plus me faire souffrir !

**Hinata-** (faisant semblant de pleurer) Ah ! Sasuke m'a grondée !

**Sasuke-** (stressant) Ah non ne pleure pas !

**Kiba-** C'est trop simple de t'avoir, tiens bonjour Naruto ça fait un bail !

**Sasuke-** Je me demande pourquoi c'est toi mon meilleur ami, c'est quoi cette blague pourrie !

**Kiba** (souriant) vraiment ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre !

**Sasuke**- Quoi ?

**Kiba **(souriant) Que je suis ton meilleur ami !

**Sasuke**- Tssss pourquoi je suis là ! (bas) Je devrais peut-être vraiment disparaître !

**Kiba/Hinata** (menaçants) Sasuke !

**Sasuke**- Oh ça va les ultra son !

**Mia-** Sasuke ni-chan ? Tu reviens quand à Konoha ?

**Naruto**- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait il est parti avant qu'on lui dise!

_A l'entente de cette voix Sasuke sursaute fixant ses pieds devenant de plus en plus blanc._

**Hinata**- Bonjour Naruto comment tu vas ?

**Naruto-** oh très bien et toi ?

**Kiba** (bas à Sasuke)- Tu devrais t'expliquer avec lui !

**Sasuke-** (bas) Ne m'oblige pas s'il te plait.

**Kiba** (un bras autour de son cou) Tu es mon meilleur ami je t'oblige rien mais s'il te fait du mal prévient moi.

**Sasuke-** Si j'en suis encore capable

**Naruto-** Vous permettez que je vous l'empreinte 2minutes ?

_Sur ce il place un bras autour du cou de Sasuke le tirant derrière lui, une fois dans un coin tranquille il le plaque contre un mur, une main de chaque côté de son visage le fixant de ses yeux bleus cerclé de rouge._

**Sasuke-** « Je suis mal vraiment très mal là j'ai l'impression d'avoir 5ans et d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise ! Si seulement ! »

**Naruto-** Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

**Sasuke-** Quoi ?

**Naruto-** Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**Sasuke**(apeuré) Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre !

**Naruto**(amusé) Oh vraiment ? Tu veux peut-être que se soit Kitsune qui t'interroge

_Kitsune son nom de code lorsqu'il est dans l'Anbu, quant à ses interrogatoire même Ibiki est moins effrayant et efficace que lui._

**Sasuke-** De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

**Naruto**-(froid) Mais ça change tout petite pédale alors répond !

**Sasuke** « Pédale ? Il me hait à ce point, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal depuis longtemps. Eclate toi Naruto piétine mon cœur au point où j'en suis » (triste) Oui c'est vrai maintenant laisse moi, la pédale doit se préparer pour sa mission.

**Naruto**(froid) Ne me donne pas d'ordre tu veux, et si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement tu te trompes. Je te hais tellement tu ne t'imagines pas mais je devrais te remercier tu m'as donné une arme pour te détruire.

_Il sort un kunai et un parchemin qu'il ouvre au sol et faisant quelque signe. Il tire sur les cheveux de Sasuke lui coupant sa queue qu'il jette sur le parchemin et qu'il brûle un collier rouge sang apparaît. Naruto le ramasse pour le placer autour du cou de Sasuke, il était à ras de son cou et une fois fermé une énorme douleur lui prend il s'écroule à genou devant Naruto qui souriait._

**Sasuke-** (respirant difficilement) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Naruto-** Je te lie à moi si tu me désobéis la douleur recommencera ! Ah et ça absorbe ton chakra bien évidemment pour ma propre protection ! (avec une voix effrayante et glaciale) Je vais faire de toi mon esclave non ma chienne c'est ce que tu veux de toute façon hein. Bienvenue en enfer misérable rat !

_Sur ce il part laissant un Sasuke le cœur brisé et la peur au ventre quant à son rôle dans l'Anbu sans chakra._

**Sakura- (inquiète) **Sasuke tu es sûre que ça va ? On est parti il y a deux jours on ramène Gaara et la mission est presque fini mais tu n'as ni mangé ni parlé de tous le trajet.

**Sasuke (avec une voix éteinte) **J'ai juste le cœur brisé ce n'est pas bien grave

_Avant de pouvoir répondre trois chakras inconnus sont détecté._

**Naruto- **Sakura-chan reste avec Gaara (à Sasuke) toi avec moi TOUT DE SUITE !

**Gaara- **Drôle de façon de motiver tes troupes !

_Naruto sautait de branche en branche à une vitesse affolante Sasuke devant le suivre à terre exposé à tous risque sans la moindre défense. Il était à bout de souffle quand Naruto descend à son niveau trois ninjas leur faisant face._

**Kaoru- **Oh non on est repéré oups !

**Naruto- **Identifié vous !

**Kouhei- **Déserteur du pays du sable on doit parler à Gaara

**Takashi- **Regardez qui voilà le petit Uchiwa, alors le héros on est de retour ?

**Naruto (moqueur) **Lui un héros tu parles c'est qu'un traître oui !

**Kaoru- **Pour une fois on est d'accord

**Naruto- **Juste pour info qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Sasuke- **Je les ai empêché de violé une gamine de 12ans !

**Naruto- **Je ne crois pas les traîtres ! Assez bavardé on se bat maintenant ou un deal vous intéresse ?

**Kouhei(avec un sourire mauvais) **Vu que tu nous le propose si gentiment ! Laisse nous réglez nos compte avec l'Uchiwa et tout ira bien

**Sasuke- **Tsss c'est ça (voyant le visage amusé de Naruto) Tu… tu ne vas pas accepter quand même

**Naruto (souriant) **Tu me l'as dit toi-même je ne dois pas me mettre entre une vengeance et toi ! Vous avez 15 minutes

**Sasuke- **(apeuré) Na..Naruto ne me fait pas ça ! (il tombe à genou sous la douleur du collier)

**Naruto (s'éloignant) **Je t'avais prévenu, à dans 14 minutes les mecs !

**Sasuke(paniquant) **Naruto je t'en supplie fais pas ça ! NON ! Naruto….

_Naruto était déjà loin ricanant._

_« Pitié je ferais tous ce que tu veux mais reviens, non lâchez moi Naruto pitié reviens (sanglotant) Non »_

**Naruto **«Quelle chochotte, c'est rien qu'un petit combat même sans chakra un ninja peut se défendre »

**Kyubi- « **Euh gamin j'espère que tu plaisante là, j'ai trouvé ça drôle au début mais là je crois que tu es sérieux tu ne vas pas le laisser là bas quand même »

**Naruto **« Oh c'est bon au pire il aura une raclée ça va pas le tuer ! »

**Kyubi « **Tu plaisantes là je sais que tu es naïf mais pas à ce point quand même ! »

**Naruto « **Quoi ? »

**Kyubi (énervé) « **Mais bordel gamin ils ne vont pas le frapper là ils vont se vengé de leur viol manqué en violant Sasuke »

**Naruto « **Je t'en prie c'était un mensonge, Sasuke sauvant quelqu'un laisse moi rire »

**Kyubi (criant) **Je vais t'expliquer ça pour que même toi tu puisses comprendre, **1** un Uchiwa ne ment jamais, **2** un Uchiwa n'a JAMais peur pour rien et BORDEL DE MERDE **3** Un putain d'Uchiwa ne supplie JAMAIS quelqu'un encore moins en pleurant alors bouge toi !

**Naruto (avec un rire nerveux)- ** Ils…ils ne sont pas en train de le violer ?

**Kyubi- **Bien sûre que si alors bouge toi

_Il part en courant le plus vite possible et une fois arrivé il se fige, Sasuke était à quatre patte se faisant violer brutalement, forcer à faire une fellation pendant que les deux autre étaient en train de forcer son intimité de leur deux membre du sang coulant sur les cuisses de Sasuke qui ne cessaient de pleurer. Quand Naruto arrive ils venaient tous les trois de jouir et là ils se rhabillaient. Sasuke en position fœtale un kunai dans la cuisse et l'autre en plein dans le dos pour l'empêcher de se débattre il avait le corps meurtri en sang._

**Kouhei- **Ah Naruto merci beaucoup cette chienne est un bon vide boule !

_Il éclate de rire suivit par ces deux amis._

_« Pitié reviens laissez moi mourir pardon reviens je t'aime pardon pardon pardon pardon…. »_

**Sakura-**Je sens le chakra de Kyubi, il doit y avoir un problème.

**Gaara- **Allons voir

**Naruto-**Na…Ban….Zetsu

**Kyubi(inquiet) **Gamin arrête tu vas te faire virer de l'Anbu

**Naruto-** Zengetsu ! Le manteau du diable.

_A ce moment un manteau rouge l'enveloppe suivit par 5 queue, des crocs apparaissant ses ongles s'allongeant et ses yeux devenant rouge sang. Sakura et Gaara arrive au moment même où il se jette sur les trois ninjas, avec ses queues il les soulève en l'air et s'apprête à leur jeter un rasengan._

_« Il me hait il me hait vraiment il les a laissé me violer, merci maintenant que j'ai été rejeté je peux me donner la mort »_

_En entendant cette phrase Naruto lâche ses proies, Sasuke se rhabille en reniflant Sakura s'approchant de lui._

**Sakura- **Sasuke il faut que je te soigne tu comprends ?

**Sasuke- **(tremblant) Oui mais fait vite s'il te plait.

_Elle s'accroupie prés de lui retirant les kunais puis pose ses mains sur ses blessures en fronçant les sourcils quand elle touche celle du dos._

**Sakura- **Sasuke tu peux te lever ?

_Il obéit et une fois debout son visage reflète la douleur et il s'écroule soutenu par Sakura et Gaara qui était tout proche._

**Sasuke- (terrifié) **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sakura- (triste) **Il faut t'emmener voir Tsunade-sama

**Gaara- **Tu ne réponds pas à la question !

**Sakura- **Je ne sais pas si c'est permanent mais il semblerait que tu sois paralysé.

**Sasuke- **(soupirant) Apparemment on me fait encore payer ma trahison ! Laissez moi là finissez la mission et envoyez moi quelqu'un

**Sakura- **Quoi ? Pas question !

**Sasuke- **Sakura je ne peux pas marcher je vais être un fardeau pour vous, je sais que tu as de la force mais tu ne peux pas porter un homme qui fait 20cm de plus que toi, il est hors de question que Gaara me porte ! C'est la seule solution

**Gaara- (étonné) **Et Naruto ?

**Sakura (amère) **Tu parles il le déteste il préfère l'achever que de l'aider ! Pardon Sasuke !

**Sasuke- **Amène moi près de lui.

_Etonnée elle obéit une fois devant Naruto elle s'éloigne avec Gaara, et se retourne brusquement en entendant Sasuke tomber au sol sur les fesses._

**Sasuke- ** Bon sang Sakura tu viens juste de me dire que je suis paralysé !

**Sakura- **Pardon.

_Elle s'éloigne avec Gaara laissant seul Sasuke et Naruto._

**Sasuke- (soupirant) **Enfin.

_Après quoi il se laisse tomber au sol en position fœtale pour pleurer comme jamais sans se soucier de la présence de Naruto. Ce dernier venait de se figer à l'entente des pleurs de sa Némésis._

**Naruto- **« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait je ne voulais pas je ne savais pas je suis ignoble »

**Kyubi « **Fait quelque chose gamin le laisse pas comme ça »

_Naruto ferme les yeux un instant redevenant « normal » et se met assis à côté de Sasuke._

**Naruto- **Sasuke ?

**Sasuke (le regardant avec un sourire éteint) **Tue moi, s'il te plait tue moi.

**Naruto- **Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je ne voulais pas je pensais qu'il allait te frapper pas faire ça, pardon Sasuke. On va finir la mission je vais te porter on va allez voir baa-chan tu vas surement vivre chez moi et je vais m'occuper de toi. Avant ça Kiba et Hinata vont me botter le cul je leur raconterais tout et à nous trois enfin surtout moi (effrayant) je vais retrouver ces chiens je leur arracherais chaque membre un à un ensuite avec un rasengan je leur ouvrirai l'abdomen j'invoquerai Kyubi ou une meute et je les regarderai bouffer leur entrailles alors qu'ils sont encore vivant et là je m'occuperais de toi ok ?

**Sasuke (triste et apeuré) **Je sais qu'on est plus amis que tu me hais comme jamais mais….(avec une toute petite voix) me fait pas de mal même si je le mérite.

**Naruto- **Ah non tu as mal compris je m'occuperais de toi mais je te ferais plus de mal promis sa-chan.

**Sasuke- (souriant) **Sa-chan ? Tu m'as pardonné ?

**Naruto (avec un léger sourire) **Je vais essayer

_Sasuke se remet en position assise et rampe jusqu'à Naruto il lui écarte les jambes pour se blottir contre son torse fermant un instant les yeux._

**Sasuke-**Juste une minute s'l te plait.

**Naruto****-** Pardon sasuke

**Sasuke (bas)**Je préférais quand tu m'appelais sa-chan !

_Naruto a un léger sourire puis pose une main sur la tête de sa Némésis se lève puis s'agenoue devant sasuke. _

**Naruto-**Allez monte !

**Sasuke-**Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce qu'au cas où tu aurais oublié (bas) je suis amoureux de toi, je ne voudrais pas te faire peur !

**Naruto (menaçant)**Sasuke !

**Sasuke-**Ok pas la peine de prendre cet air avec moi !

_Il met ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, ce dernier le soulevant en se mettant debout, les jambes de Sasuke autour de ses hanches soutenu par ses bras. Une fois debout il fronce les sourcils._

**Naruto-**Comment peux tu être aussi léger ?

**Sasuke****- **(timidement) Euh… j'ai une perte d'appétit

**Naruto****- **Depuis quand ?

**Sasuke-**Depuis quatre ans !

**Naruto- **Quoi ça fait quatre ans que tu ne manges plus ?

**Sasuke****- **A vrai dire le jour où j'ai décidé de t'abandonner j'ai beaucoup moins mangé. Pardon mais…

**Naruto-**Mais quoi ?

**Sasuke (timidement)**Tu me manques tu sais on peut essayer de redevenir ami s'il te plait ?

**Naruto**** « **Bordel il est trop mignon » Je te promets de faire un effort

**Tsunade- **Tu vas devoir te reposer Sasuke il semblerait que le kunai planté dans ton dos ait touché un nerf t'empêchant de bouger le bas de ton corps. Sakura a fait le maximum qu'elle pouvait et j'ai a mon tour envoyé une onde régénérante tu devrais être sur pied d'ici deux semaines mais il y a un problème avec ton chakra.

**Sasuke-**Comment ça ?

**Tsunade (étonné) **Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas senti qu'il ne fait que diminuer.

**Naruto- **Oh merde !

_Il s'approche de son coéquipier lui retirant d'un coup sec son collier, Sasuke récupérant son chakra._

**Tsunade- **J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse Naruto.

**Sasuke- **On a été séparé pendant une fraction de seconde les nukenins ont eu le temps de m'enfiler cette chose qui a absorber mon chakra. Ils m'ont emmenés plus loin je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour les empêcher et …enfin ils se sont vengés avant que Naruto n'arrive.

_Naruto le fixe intensément faisant rougir Sasuke. La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une furie brune et son petit ami encore plus enragé. Hinata fonce droit sur Sasuke une main caressant sa nuque pendant que Kiba plaque Naruto contre le mur une main sur sa gorge._

**Kiba (furieux)- **Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champ ?

**Hinata- **Tu vas bien Sasu ?

**Sasuke- **On va dire ça ! Kiba laisse Naruto comme je viens de le dire ce n'est pas de sa faute.

**Kiba- **Il te hait c'est forcément de sa faute.

**Sasuke (dramatiquement) **Kami-sama tu me traite de menteur tu me brise le cœur là !

**Kiba (se précipitant vers lui) **Mais non je te crois je te jure Sasuke. Mais c'est juste que…

**Naruto- **Repéré !

**Sakura- **De quoi tu parles ?

**Naruto-**Ces enfoirés osent venir à Konoha.

**Tsunade-**Quoi ils sont ici préparé une équipe et…

**Naruto- **Non ! Avec tout le respect que je vous doit les seuls qui iront là bas sont Hinata, Sakura , Kiba, Sasuke et moi.

**Sasuke- **Comment veut tu que je t'aide alors que je ne peux pas bouger ?

**Hinata(avec un sourire sadique)**- Tu savoureras leur cris de douleur

**Kiba- **En route.

_Naruto se place de dos devant Sasuke pour le porter sur son dos suivant le reste de l'équipe._

**Naruto- **Sa-chan ?

**Sasuke-** Nhn

**Naruto- **Pourquoi a tu mentis pour moi ?

**Sasuke- **Mais…tu allais avoir des problèmes à cause de moi

**Naruto- **Et alors c'était largement mérité je t'ai abandonné

**Sasuke- **Tu m'as abandonné 5minutes moi je t'ai laissé 2ans c'était pire tu ne crois pas ? Et puis…

**Naruto- **Quoi ?

**Sasuke(timidement)- **On t'aurait éloigné de moi et …c'était insupportable que tu m'ignores pendant 4ans alors j'ai pas envie que ça recommence !

**Naruto- **« Putain il va me rendre fou ! »

**Kyuubi-(riant) **« Tu as peur de changer de bord gamin ? »

**Naruto- **« Mais oui bordel pourquoi est-il aussi adorable ? »

**Kyuubi- « **C'est un Uchiwa si tu dis qu'il est adorable il va te tuer »

**Naruto-« **Au moins quelque chose qui n'aura pas changé ! »

_Il continue à se déplacer pour retrouver le reste de son équipe en plaçant Sasuke dos à un arbre lui permettant de voir le combat. Les trois nukenins venant d'arriver._

**Kouhei- **Oups on est repéré !

_Sasuke frisonne à l'entente de cette voix._

**Voix- **Tiens tiens Sasuke Uchiwa tu t-es bien amusé avec mes amis ?

**Sasuke- **Mizuki ? Encore toi Kami-sama tu ne peux pas nous foutre la paix !

**Mizuki- **Enfin sans moi tu n'aurais pas eu de petite gâterie et tu ne t'appreterais pas à en recevoir une autre !

_Avant de pouvoir répondre il sent une aiguille se planter dans son cou l'endormant pour ensuite disparaître avec Mizuki._

**Hinata- (activant son Byakkugan) **On n'est pas là pour discuter.

**Naruto- **Kyouhei est pour moi je vous laisse les deux autres !

_Naruto les yeux rouges s'élance vers sa cible, ne lui laissant pas la moindre possibilité de fuir il charge sa main de son affinité Futön lui arrachant les parties intimes sous un cri de douleur de ce dernier._

**Takashi- **Espèce de malade !

_Il s'apprête à aider son ami quand Sakura le bras chargé de chakra frappe le sol l'immobilisant. Hinata s'approche de lui des fils de chakra au bout des bras lui coupant la liaison entre nerf et chakra pour ensuite avec des coups précis lui déchiré la chair._

_Pendant ce temps Kiba et Akamaru qu'on ne pouvait différencier arrache pour l'un un bras et pour l'autre une jambe de sa victime._

_En moins de 5minutes l'air et le sol est baigné dans le sang des trois nukenins._

**Sakura- **Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Je vais charger une équipe médicale de nettoyer tous ça !

**Kiba- **Sasuke tu dois….Où est Sasuke.

_Tous se tournent vers l'arbre désert, Naruto ferme les yeux pour s'élancer dans la minute qui suit vers la vallée de la fin. _

_Sasuke venait de se réveiller des fils de chakra lacérant ses poignets le soulevant pour le tenir debout dos à un mur et, entièrement nu._

**Mizuki- **Te voilà réveillé ! Tu sais de savoir que le dernier Uchiwa est là devant moi sans défense c'est sacrément exitant.

**Sasuke- **(méprisant) Touche moi et ta vie deviendra un enfer.

**Mizuki (éclatant de rire) **– Bah voyons toujours aussi fier hein mais dis moi comment compte tu t-y prendre hein ? Tu as vu la taille du village j'ai masqué nos deux chakras personne ne nous trouveras avant plusieurs heures et d'ici là j'aurais déjà pris mon pied.

_Mizuki s'approche de sa proie posant ses mains sur son torse le caressant._

**Naruto (froid)- **Ne le touche pas.

**Mizuki (sursautant)- **Tu n'aurais pas du nous trouvé comment a tu fais ?

**Naruto (les yeux rouges crocs et griffe dehors)- **Ca ne te servira à rien de savoir ça en enfer.

_Sans attendre là réponse sa main droite fend l'air égorgeant Mizuki qui _ tombe mort au sol aspergeant Naruto de sang. Sasuke tombant au sol le chakra disparaissant à la mort de son agresseur. Naruto le soulève une main sur sa gorge le plaquant contre le mur.

**Naruto- (énervé et froid) **Quel genre d'Ambu es tu pour te faire capturer comme un pauvre civil hein ?

**Sasuke- **Quoi ? Mais non c'est juste que…

**Naruto- (toujours sur le même ton) **Oh non je vois la pédale que tu es a compris quelle ne m'aura jamais pour elle alors tu préfères écarter les cuisses pour d'autres. Comment c'est d'être la petite pute de Konoha ?

_Sous l'effet de la colère Naruto ne remarque pas le visage blessé et baigné de larmes de sa Né le relâche brusquement le faisant tomber sur le sol coupant de la roche_.

**Naruto(se relevant et sortant) **Dépêche toi de t'habiller et de sortir.

**Kyuubi « **Gamin je ne pensait pas te dire ça un jour mais tu es un monstre. »

**Naruto- **« Quoi encore ? »

_Perdant patience Naruto retourne dans la grotte et se fige devant ce qu'il voit. Sasuke se trainant au sol une trainée de sang sur sa jambe droite et sur le sol, essayant d'atteindre ses vêtements. Naruto retrouve son aspect normal et se précipite vers lui._

**Naruto- **Arrête qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Sasuke(pleurant) **–Tu m'as dit de me dépêcher.

**Naruto- **Mais regarde ta jambe !

**Sasuke (obéissant) –** Oh, ce n'est pas grave je ne sens rien, je suis aussi faible qu'un civil sans mes jambes.

**Naruto(son front contre celui de Sasuke)- **Pardon. Je suis un vrai enfoiré avec toi pardon. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

_Pour toute réponse Sasuke hoche la tête._

**Sasuke- **« Trop près il est beaucoup trop près »

**Naruto- « **C'est quoi son problème ? »

**Kyuubi- « **Crétin il est amoureux de toi ! »

**Naruto- **Je vais soigner ta jambe ok ?

**Sasuke- **Nhn

_Naruto éloigne son visage pour poser ses paumes au dessus de la blessure une faible lueur verte luisant._

**Sasuke- **« C'est de la torture ! Pense à autre chose avant que ça n'empire ! Naruto juste à deux mètres de moi non non non stop euh Tsunade et ses cheveux blonds comme aaaaaaah bordel ! »

**Kyuubi (amusé)- **« Oh j'ai compris pauvre Uchiwa ! »

**Naruto- « **Tu m'explique ? »

**Kyuubi- **« Baisse les yeux »

_Naruto obéit et un léger sourire apparaît, le membre de Sasuke commençait à se réveiller._

**Sasuke (paniqué)- **« Pitié s'il remarque je vais me faire tuer ! Pense à autre chose euh ah ah Orochimaru et Kisame en plein ébat ! »

_Un frisson d'effroi prend tout à coup Sasuke qui pour la peine retrouve son sang froid._

**Sasuke « **Pitié c'est l'image mental la plus effroyable qu'il puisse exister »

**Naruto- **(amusé) Tout va bien Sasuke ?

**Sasuke- **Je viens de penser à quelque chose d'épouvantable qui va me rester en tête à vie et je me maudis pour ça !

_A ces mots Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de rire faisant gonfler de joie le cœur de Sasuke._

**Sasuke- **« Je l'ai fait rire ! La personne qui me hait le plus au monde à rit à cause de moi. Je suis…heureux »

_Naruto se lève lui tendant ses vêtements et 5 minutes plus tard il s'éloigne Sasuke sur son dos._

**Sasuke- **Naruto ?

**Naruto- **Oui tenshi ?

_A l'entente de ce surnom Sasuke sursaute._

**Sasuke- **Euh comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

**Naruto- **Je t'ai entendu dans ma tête.

**Sasuke (étonné)- **Comment ça ?

**Naruto- **Depuis que je t'ai apposé le collier j'entends tes pensées !

**Sasuke- (déglutissant) **Tu les entends encore ?

**Naruto- **Bien sûre !

**Sasuke- **Ahhh laisse moi descendre à cette hauteur je ne survivrai pas !

**Naruto- **Arrête de bouger tu vas nous faire tomber !

**Sasuke- **Quelle honte !

**Naruto- **Oh allez c'est plutôt flatteur tu sais !

**Sasuke(étonné)- **Quoi ? Mais… mais tu es homophobe !

**Naruto- **Moi homophobe ? Je te signal que Gaara est mon meilleur ami et est gay, je ne risque pas d'être homophobe.

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi tu m'insulte de pédale alors ?

**Naruto- **Désolé ça ne va pas être si facile de redevenir amical avec toi tu sais.

**Sasuke- **Nhn

**Tsunade-**Bon maintenant Sasuke tu vas te reposer j'ai une chambre pour toi à l'hôpital

**Sasuke- **A l'hôpital mais je pensais que… « Ça aurait été trop beau ! »

_Naruto qui le regardait remarque sa mine triste et a un léger sourire en coin._

**Naruto- **Désolé baa-chan mais Sasuke reste avec moi.

**Tsunade-(étonnée) **Pardon ?

_Naruto se contente de s'approcher de Sasuke qui plus par réflexe tend ses bras en l'air pour être porter, avec une mine absolument adorable._

**Naruto- **« Putain cet enfoiré va me faire changer de bord ! » On y va tenshi.

_Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Sasuke sursaute en entendant ce surnom puis monte sur le dos du kitsune._

_Une fois chez Naruto, Sasuke est assis sur le lit de sa Némesis._

**Sasuke- **Où est- ce que je dors ?

**Naruto- **Visiblement dans mon lit !

**Sasuke- **Mais et toi ?

**Naruto(lui tendant un pijama noir)- **Dans mon lit aussi !

_Une fois changé Naruto portant un pantalon noir tombant sur ses hanches et Sasuke le même pantalon avec un marcel noir, sont tout les deux allongés._

**Sasuke- **Tu vas dormir comme ça ?

**Naruto- **Bien sûre pourquoi ?

_Pour toute réponse Sasuke rougit brusquement essayant de le cacher derrière le drap._

**Naruto (amusé)- **Ah Sasuke tu rougis c'est trop mignon.

**Sasuke-(outré) **Un Uchiha n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais quelque chose d'aussi grotesque que mignon !

**Naruto (éclatant de rire)- **Toi tu l'es !

**Sasuke(lui donnant un coup dans les côtes)-** Retire ça !

**Naruto- **Oh mais non, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

**Sasuke(boudant)-** Je ne suis pas mignon.

_Naruto a un léger sourire, s'approche de Sasuke pour l'embrasser sur le nez._

**Naruto- **Arrête de faire cette tête je me remets en question.

**Sasuke (rougissant) **Comment ça ?

**Naruto- **A chaque fois que tu rougis, sourit, est timide je me demande si je ne vais pas changer de bords. C'est déloyale Sasuke !

**Sasuke- (timidement) **Mais je enfin…il y a plein d'autre personne comme ça avec toi

**Naruto- **Oui mais là c'est toi !

**Sasuke « **Yataa ! Il il m'aime bien et oh putain tu as entendu ça ? »

**Naruto (amusé)- **Bien sûr ! C'était un sacré cri de joie ça !

**Sasuke- **Naruto je…euh suki !

_Après cet aveux il se recouche tournant le dos à un Naruto figé qui fini par s'allonger à son tour pour finir par éclater de rire. Sasuke lui écarquille les yeux d'horreur son cœur se brisant pour la troisième fois._

_Une semaine plus tard c'est Sasuke qui est réveillé après une vive douleur dans le dos il se lève invoque une chaise roulante prend une légère douche et va chez Sakura où Shino lui ouvre._

**Shino-** Sasuke ? Tu veux voir Sakura ?

**Sasuke- **Euh oui dit je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

**Shino- **(avec un sourire en coin) Si mais ce n'est pas bien grave Sasuke.

**Sakura- **Sasuke? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Sasuke- **Mon dos me fait souffrir tu peux essayer quelque chose Sakura.

**Sakura- **Bien sûre ! Shino tu veux bien l'allonger sur le canapé !

_Après plusieurs minutes de soin Sasuke finit par manger avec le couple puis partir chez son meilleur ami._

_Naruto venait tout juste de se réveiller remarquant l'absence de Sasuke il sort de l'appartement. En chemin il croise Lee._

**Naruto-** Lee tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

**Lee- **Il était avec Neji et Konohamaru, je pense qu'ils allaient chez Kiba et Hinata.

**Naruto- **Merci. A plus tard.

« Partir sans même me prévenir il va m'entendre ! »

**Konohamaru- **Hey Sasuke c'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Naruto ni-chan ?

**Sasuke- **Oui pourquoi toi aussi tu vas me demander de quitter Konoha ?

**Kiba- **Qui a osé te dire ça ?

**Sasuke- **Oh beaucoup de gens du village et je pense que les vieux du conseil ne vont pas tarder à venir me le dire également. Le dernier des Uchiha gay ne pouvant plus transmettre son don ? Inutile ! Et vous savez quoi je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux.

**Hinata- **Sasuke !

**Sasuke- ** J'en peux plus Hinata, j'ai eu droit à pédale, tu es la pute de Konoha et il m'a rigolé au nez quand je lui ai dit. Laissez-moi partir juste pour un moment.

_Après un certain moment de silence._

**Naruto (énervé) **Pas question !

**Kiba- **Te mêles pas de ça Naruto.

**Naruto (à Sasuke) **J'ai à te parler

_Il le pousse jusque dans la cuisine où il le fixe furieux._

**Sasuke(soupirant)-** Quoi encore ?

**Naruto-** Premièrement ne pars plus jamais sans me dire où tu vas, deuxièmement je ne te laisserais pas partir.

**Sasuke- **Et pourquoi pas ? Tu me détestes je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

**Naruto-** Je ne te déteste pas ou du moins plus autant.

**Sasuke- **Ecoute je suis amoureux de toi et je n'ai pas envie de faire face à ton rejet chaque jour.

**Naruto-** Quel rejet ?

**Sasuke- **Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu m'as rie au nez quand je te l'ai dit.

_Naruto se baisse à sa hauteur le fixant dans les yeux._

**Naruto- **Sasuke, je n'ai pas rit pour ça mais la manière dont tu l'as dit ! Tu m'as dit suki venant de toi je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça !

**Sasuke- **Oh !

**Naruto(souriant)- **Mais je ne te laisserais pas partir.

**Sasuke- **Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

**Naruto- **Tu ne partiras pas pas tout seul en tout cas.

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi ?

**Naruto- **C'est dangereux !

**Sasuke- **Je ne suis pas faible là c'est juste que je n'ai plus de jambe.

**Naruto- **On reparlera de ça quand tu auras récupérer tes jambes alors !

**Sasuke- **Tu es vraiment chiant !

**Naruto- **Hey !

_Ils repartent tous les deux dans le jardin pour passer le reste de l'après midi avec leurs amis._

**Sasuke- **Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

**Naruto- **Chez Ichikaru, j'ai faim !

**Sasuke- **Tu ne manges que des ramens toi.

**Anbu- **Uchiha-san le conseil veut vous .

**Sasuke- **A plus tard.

_**« Kyuubi- **_Tu vas le suivre ? »

**« Naruto- **Et comment, il est plus que temps de remettre à leur place ces vieux débris. »

**Homura- **Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemin. Êtes-vous gay ?

**Tsunade- **Ne répond pas en quoi ça vous concerne ?

**Koharu- **Il est le dernier des Uchiha, il se doit de repeupler son clan. Et s'il est gay nous serons forcés d'agir.

**Sasuke- **C'est-à-dire.

**Homura- **Si tu es gay tu seras obligés de quitter le village, et faire ce dont tu as envie ailleurs.

**Tsunade- **De quel droit feriez vous cela ?

**Sasuke- **Et si je ne l'étais pas ?

**Koharu- **Nous désignerons quelqu'un pour être ta femme, et ainsi reformer ton clan.

**Homura- **Maintenant répond es tu gay ?

**Naruto- **Ne répond pas tenshi.

_Tous sursautent à l'apparition de Naruto au côté de sa Némesis, une fois la surprise passée une forte tension émane de Naruto qui laissait un chakra rouge l'envelopper._

**Koharu- **Ceci ne te regarde pas sort de cette pièce.

**Naruto (avec une voix chargée de colère sourde)- **Espèce de vieux débris de quel droit dicté vous la conduite de Sasuke. Je suis le futur Hokage Tsunade est l'actuelle et vous, vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez faire.

**Homura- **Sur un autre ton gamin je suis…

**Naruto- **La ferme j'en ai pas finit. Je n'ai rien dit quand on m'a caché avoir Kyuu-chan en moi « Kyuu-chan sale morveux je vais t'écarteler ! », lorsqu'on m'a caché que le Yondaime était mon père. Pire encore Sasuke n'a rien dit quand il a appris que son clan a été tué par VOTRE volonté et ne faite pas cette tête j'en ai la preuve.

Et là vous osez vouloir le chasser du village je vous préviens s'il part je pars avec lui et je me réfugie à Suna pour tout dire à Gaara qui se fera une joie de rompre l'alliance avec Konoha car je vous signal qu'il est gay et je doute qu'il apprécie ce genre de traitement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

**Koharu- **Tu mets ton titre d'Hokage en jeu !

**Tsunade- **À la dernière nouvelle je décide.

**Naruto- **Et préparez votre retraite les membres de mon conseil seront Tsunade et Kakashi. Viens tenshi on s'en va.

**Homura- **Tsunade fait quelque chose tu ne vas pas laisser les deux ninjas les plus puissant se mettre ensemble !

**Sasuke –**On n'est pas ensemble.

**Koharu- **Et le tenshi alors ?

**Naruto- **Ce que voulait dire TENSHI c'est qu'on n'est pas ENCORE ensemble et si j'apprends que vous essayez de l'éloigner de moi je vous tue !

_Naruto a un sourire tendre lorsqu'il voit Sasuke se tourner vers lui avec des yeux plus qu'étonner et ils finissent par disparaître devant un conseil plus que furieux. _

**Sasuke- **Tu vas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi.

**Naruto- **Ne t'inquiète pas ils ont peur de moi et ils ont bien raison non mais franchement te chasser parce que tu es gay j'aurais du laisser Kyuu-chan leurs parler.

**Sasuke- **Tu es effrayant quand tu t-y mets !

_En chemin il rencontre Shikamaru et Gaara._

**Naruto (fou de joie) **Hey Gaara !

**Gaara- **Quoi ?

**Naruto- **Tu ne devineras jamais

_Pendant qu'il lui racontait toute l'histoire Shikamaru et Sasuke était légèrement en retrait._

**Sasuke- **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

**Shikamaru- **Galère je ne peux rien te cacher à toi !

**Sasuke- **Allez raconte.

**Shikamaru- **J'ai des comportements de fille ! Gaara est là depuis une semaine et pas une seule fois il ne m'a embrassé, touché où même regarder. On est ensemble uniquement parce que je suis amoureux de lui mais j'ai comme l'impression de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Galère c'est vraiment pathétique.

**Sasuke- **Je suis sure qu'il tient à toi et je peux te le prouver.

**Shikamaru- **Comment ?

**Sasuke- **Masque ton chakra et suis moi.

_Tous les deux venaient de disparaître Gaara s'arrêtant brusquement et se retournant._

**Gaara- **Où est Shikamaru ?

**Naruto- **Je ne sens pas le chakra de Sasu-chan.

**Shikamaru- **C'est ça ton plan te cacher sur le mont Hokage ?

**Sasuke- **Raa mais non ! Oh merde on est déjà repéré !

_Brusquement Sasuke fais disparaître son fauteuil roulant tenant debout puis forme des signes se transformant dans un nuage de fumée en une magnifique jeune fille les cheveux longs bouclés une tunique rouge lui tombant sur des jambes longues et fine. Elle pousse Shikamaru pour qu'il soit assis et elle le chevauche une jambe de chaque côté des flancs du génie._

**Shikamaru- **(amusé) C'est ça ton plan me dragué ?

**Sasuke- **Je ne te drague pas ! Je t'aide en rendant jaloux ton homme.

**Shikamaru- **Avec une paire de sein ? C'est plutôt dommage de ne pas avoir un appareil photo te voir en fille c'est plutôt amusant et ça devrait plaire à ton fan club !

**Sasuke**- Ne te moquealors que j'essaie de t'aider.

**Shikamaru- **Le dernier des Uchiha utilisant un sexy jutsu beaucoup paieraient pour voir ça !

_Brusquement Sasuke se met à secouer son capitaine ses mains sur sa gorge sans se rendre compte que Gaara et Naruto venait d'arriver._

**Sasuke- **Stupide génie ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

**Gaara- **Qui est-ce ?

**Shikamaru- **Le conseil souhaiterai faire d'elle ma femme ils n'ont pas compris que j'étais gay et mademoiselle me trouve à son goût !

**Naruto- **Où est Sasuke ?

**Sasuke- **(furieuse !) Il ne voulait pas nous laisser en tête à tête alors je l'ai tué pourquoi il ne fallait pas ?

_Un frisson d'effroi la parcoure en apercevant les yeux rouges de Kyuubi._

**Naruto-(froid) **Où est-il ?

**Sasuke- **Il…il est rentré chez lui.

**Naruto- **Il va finir par me rendre fou !

_Il s'éloigne dans un « pouf » de fumée et Gaara en profite pour tirer Shikamaru dans ses bras, faisant tomber Sasuke._

**Gaara- **Tu diras au conseil que s'il essaie de l'éloigner de moi je les tue ! Shikamaru m'appartient et pour très longtemps encore.

_Il s'éloigne Shikamaru se retourne vers Sasuke avec un large sourire._

**Sasuke- **Je suppose que ça veut dire merci !

_Il n'a pas le temps de changer d'apparence puisqu'à peine debout un chakra rouge lui encercle la gorge le maintenant contre la paroi rocheuse._

**Naruto(froid)-**C'est ta dernière chance où est Sasuke ?

**Sasuke- **Tu me fais mal Usuratonkachi !

**Naruto- **(étonné) Sasuke ? Tu as vraiment des idées tordues ! Et depuis quand utilise tu mes techniques ?

**Sasuke(rougissant)- **C'était pour aider shika et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné !

_Naruto le fixe un instant puis fini par éclater de rire se tenant les côtes._

**Naruto- (riant) **Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est drôle de te voir en fille !

**Sasuke- **Arrête de rire crétin !

_Loin de lui obéir Naruto continue de rire Sasuke retrouvant son apparence masculine._

**Sasuke- **Naruto ?

**Naruto(toujours en riant)- **Quoi ?

**Sasuke- **Si je reste une fille tu voudras bien de moi ?

_Sous le choc Naruto s'arrête de rire se tournant lentement vers Sasuke._

**Naruto- **Tu serais près à faire ça ?

**Sasuke- **Je t'aime et tu n'es pas gay c'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir être avec toi alors…

_Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase une légère pression sur ses lèvres le fait taire Naruto venait de l'embrasser._

**Sasuke(choqué)- **Tu…Tu…Tu m'as embrassé.

**Naruto (souriant)- **Navré de te contredire mais non. C'est ça un vrai baiser…

_Il le tire brusquement dans ses bras une main sur sa nuque pour poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de sa némesis. Tout d'abord en une douce pression puis Naruto se met à sucer la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke en une douce torture le faisant gémir de plaisir. Le kitsune en profite pour laisser sortir sa langue qui va découvrir la cavité buccale opposée. Tout d'abord découvrant les dents puis le palet et enfin sa jumelle qu'il se met à caresser tendrement jouant avec. Sasuke découvrait avec plaisir la saveur de son aimé gémissant de plaisir puis il s'éloigne brusquement, une main sur le cœur._

**Naruto- **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Sasuke(rougissant)- **Je n'avais plus d'air et mon cœur bat trop vite tu as bien faillit me tuer !

**Naruto (souriant)- **J'espère que tu as quand même apprécié sa-chan !

**Sasuke- **Evidemment que ça m'a fait plaisir sombre crétin mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

**Kyuubi « **Inutile d'utiliser un sexy jutsu même sans il se comporte comme une fille ! »

_A ces mots Naruto se met à rire._

**Sasuke(blémissant)- **Quoi ?

**Naruto- **Kyuu-chan vient de me dire que tu avais des comportements de fille ce n'est pas faux !

_Brusquement Sasuke enclenche son sharingan._

**Sasuke- **Il est temps de se débarrasser de ce vulgaire chaton prépare toi !

_Naruto éclate de rire et c'est à ce moment là qu'apparaît Kakashi._

**Kakashi- **Etes vous redevenu ami ?

**Naruto- **Non

_Sasuke baisse la tête triste jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Naruto dans ses cheveux._

**Naruto(souriant)- **C'est mon mec

**Sasuke- **Kakashi si vous répétez ça à qui que se soit je vous tue.

_Il pousse un cri de joie tournant sur lui-même les bras en l'air sous le regard choqué de Kakashi et amusé de Naruto._

**Kyuubi « **Gamin tu vas pas te venger de lui comme ça ? »

**Naruto « **Je t'avoue y avoir pensé mais j'ai envie de lui donner sa chance »

**Kakashi- **Bref j'étais là parce que Tsunade-sama t'attend tu as plus de sept heures de retard !

**Sasuke- **Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié à plus tard.

_Il disparait dans un pouf de fumée puis réapparait pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras et disparaître une seconde fois._

**Tsunade- **Tu es au courant que je t'attends depuis ce matin et…Tu tiens debout ! Tu cicatrice vite je trouve !

**Sasuke- **Sakura me soulage de temps en temps le dos ça dois aider.

**Tsunade- **Je vais tout de même te faire ton check up.

_Ses mains sont soudainement recouvertes d'un chakra vert._

**Tsunade- **Retire ton t-shirt s'il te plait.

_Il obéit et Tsunade se fige un instant en apercevant son dos._

**Tsunade(criant)- **Shizune !

**Shizune- **Hai !

**Tsunade- **Je veux Naruto et Sakura dans mon bureau immédiatement et toi Sasuke assis.

_Quelque instant plus tard Sakura et Naruto apparaissent dans son bureau._

**Tsunade- **Sakura tu soignes le dos de Sasuke ?

**Sakura- **Oui de temps en temps.

**Tsunade- **N'a tu rien remarqué de bizarre ?

**Sakura- **Non pourquoi ?

**Tsunade- **Regarde son dos.

_La kunoichi obéit et sursaute en écarquillant les yeux._

**Sakura- **Kami-sama c'est quoi ça ?

**Sasuke- **Quoi ? Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?

**Tsunade- **Naruto tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité est ce que tu as fait quelque chose à Sasuke ?

**Naruto- **Surement pas

**Tsunade(soupirant)- **Sasuke tourne toi.

_Plus qu'énervé ce dernier obéit faisant dos à Naruto qui contre toute attente rougit._

**Naruto- **Je vais le tuer !

**Sasuke- **Bordel dites moi ce qui se passe.

_Naruto claque des doigts deux miroirs apparaissant devant et derrière Sasuke qui peut désormais le voir sur l'ensemble de son dos le kyuubi à neuf queue entièrement blanc avec les yeux du sharingan._

**Sakura- **Tu nous explique ?

**Naruto(boudant)- **C'est Raya-chan

**Tous- **Raya-chan ?

**Naruto- **La femelle de Kyuubi.

**Sasuke(rougissant)- **Nani ? Ce chaton à fait de moi ta femelle ?

**Naruto- **Hai !

_Ne pouvant plus ce retenir les deux femmes éclatent de rire pendant que Sasuke rougissait sous le sourire amusé de Naruto._

**Tsunade- **Et ça change quoi au juste ?

**Naruto- **On est forcé de vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la marque disparaisse.

**Sasuke- « **Forcé ? Il m'aimera donc jamais »

**Sakura- **Et elle disparait quand.

**Naruto- **Quand je ne serais plus lié à Sasuke autrement dit quand j'entendrais plus ses pensées.

**Tsunade- **Parce que tu entends ces pensées ?

**Naruto- **Oui mais là n'est pas la question faire de lui ma femelle non mais franchement kyuu-chan !

**Kyuubi- **« Oh ça va ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi je te signal qu'avant que tu ne l'embrasse il n'y avait rien sur son dos »

**Naruto- « **Attend attend c'est parce que je l'ai embrassé que son dos est tatoué ? »

**Kyuubi-**Oui

**Naruto- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu sac à puces !

**Sakura- **Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

**Naruto- **Il a le dos tatoué parce que je l'ai embrassé !

**Tsunade/Sakura- **Embrassé ?

**Sasuke- **Je crois que je vais mourir de honte !

**Naruto- **Comment ça de honte ?

**Sasuke- **Je peux rentrer chez moi enfin chez Naruto plutôt.

**Naruto-**Hey ne m'ignore pas !

**Sasuke-**A tout à l'heure !

_Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée._

Après une heure Naruto rejoint Sasuke dans son appartement. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la douche une serviette sur sa tête.

**Sasuke- **Comment ça s'est passé ?

**Naruto- **Tu m'as abandonnés à deux folles furieuses ! Merci tenshi et j'ai une mission je pars pour une semaine.

**Sasuke- **Et où tu vas ?

**Naruto- **La vieille m'a interdit de te le dire.

**Sasuke (boudant) **C'est pas sympa !

_Naruto a un léger sourire s'assied sur son lit et tire Sasuke par le bras pour qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux ce dernier rougissant._

**Sasuke(géné)- **Quoi ?

_Naruto se contente de sourire le fixant dans les yeux Sasuke de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le kitsune finit par poser une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocher pour l'embrasser._

**Naruto- **J'aime tes lèvres.

**Sasuke- **Moi c'est toi que j'aime.

**Naruto- **Désolé j'ai toujours aimé les filles c'est nouveau pour moi je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon je ne peux pas te répondre la même chose.

**Sasuke(triste)- **Je sais je suis amoureux de toi depuis quatre ans je pense pouvoir attendre encore un peu.

**Naruto- **Quatre ans ?ça fait beaucoup de baiser de retard !

_Il l'embrasse tout d'abord sur le front puis sur la paupière gauche ensuite la droite les, les joues, la mâchoire, le bord des lèvres puis enfin les lèvres de Sasuke d'abord en une douce pression. Sasuke timidement entrouvre les lèvres la langue de Naruto envahissant sa bouche pour un ballet sensuel. Se caressant, se mordant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrête le baiser par manque d'air les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées._

_Il pose sa tête sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que…_

**Naruto- (menaçant) **Sasuke tu n'es pas en train de me faire un suçon j'espère.

**Sasuke- **Non

**Naruto-(une main sur la marque) **Menteur !

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi tu me demande si tu sais déjà la réponse ! Et puis techniquement je n'ai pas mentit je l'avais déjà fait quand tu m'as posé la question.

_Il se lève brusquement plaquant Sasuke sur le matelas puis se met à le chatouiller le rire de ce dernier emplissant la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de surprise se fasse entendre Naruto se retourne puis se lève brusquement faisant face à une jeune fille rousse des cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les reins. Des yeux noirs et une robe noire épousant parfaitement ses formes._

**Naruto- **Kanae !

**Kanae- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fou avec cet ordure.

**Naruto- **Ne te fâche pas j'étais juste en train de m'amuser.

**Sasuke- « **Reste calme, zen »

**Naruto « **J'entend plus les pensées de Sasuke ! »

**Kanae- **Qu'est ce que tu foutais sur un homme et sur ton lit et Kami-sama avec un suçon.

_A ces mots il jette un regard haineux à Sasuke qui se fige avant de se redresser._

**Naruto- **Ecoute je…je…

**Kanae- **Dis le clairement tu m'as quitté pour un homme ?

**Naruto- **Mais non je…

**Kyuubi- **« Gamin si tu continue dans cette direction tu vas tuer Sasuke »

**Naruto- **« Elle va raconter à tout le village que je suis gay et qu'en plus je suis avec Sasuke »

**Kyuubi- « **Oh pitié tu l'as dit à l'Hokage,Sakura, Kakashi et implicitement aux vieux du conseil tu crois que quelqu'un l'ignore ? Pourquoi crois-tu quelle soit revenu te voir seulement maintenant ? »

_Pendant sa discussion intérieure il ne remarque pas Kanae qui s'approche de Sasuke pour lui donner une gifle d'une rare violence le bruit se répercutant dans tous l'appartement Naruto se retournant vers eux. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à en donner une deuxième Naruto apparaît devant Sasuke retenant le bras de son ex._

**Kanae- **Lâche moi tous ça c'est sa faute !

**Naruto- **(menaçant) Je te déconseille de poser une nouvelle fois ta main sur lui.

**Kanae-**Tu ne vas pas défendre ce type, tu le hais plus que quiconque.

**Naruto- **Navré tout ça à changer c'est sur mon mec que tu viens de poser la main et si tu ne veux pas avoir à t'expliquer à kitsune je te conseil de partir de chez moi.

**Kanae- **Mais tu as dit que tu m'aimais tu ne peux pas avoir changé d'avis comme ça !

**Naruto- **C'était vrai mais on a rompu il y a une semaine ne viens pas me faire une scène maintenant !

_Sur ce elle sort en courant et pleurant, Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke qui a la tête baissée jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts._

**Naruto- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Sasuke- **Je suis désolé pour le suçon.

**Naruto- **Ecoute j'ai une mission demain je vais juste dormir on en reparlera plus tard.

**Sasuke- « **Ou jamais »

_Le lendemain c'est seul que Sasuke se réveille pour débuter cette semaine seule._

_Une semaine plus tard Naruto revient de sa mission avec un colis sordide un cadavre, il est actuellement en chemin pour remettre son rapport à l'Hokage._

**Tsunade- **Naruto te revoilà

**Naruto- **Oui et pour une fois ce n'était pas un plan foireux voyez-vous..

_Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase Kanae entre en furie paniquée et du sang sur sa robe et son visage._

**Kanae- (paniquée) **…ge…ama…..ble ….pu….a…..bligé !

**Tsunade- **Du calme tu es une kunoichi respire et dis moi ce qui c'est passé.

**Kanae- **J'étais à la sortie Est on m'a dit qu'il était là. Mais cet horrible poisson est arrivé et m'a attaquée j'ai rien pu faire il m'a protégée et c'est fait blessée et m'a ordonnée de partir. C'est mon supérieur j'étais obligée d'obéir.

**Tsunade- **Kami-sama soit plus claire.

**Kanae- **C'est Kisame qui est dans le village et qui se bat contre lui

**Tsunade- **Qui ça ?

**Kanae- **Sasuke il se bat contre Sasuke-fukutaisho

**Tsunade- **Fais sonner l'alarme Naruto tu reste ici, Shikamaru ,Kiba, et Sakura vont allez le chercher.

**Naruto- **Quoi ? C'est à moi de…

**Tsunade- **Il s'agit peut -être d'une attaque j'ai besoin de toi dans le village c'est un ordre.

_Après plusieurs heures le village est tranquillisé ne s'agissant pas d'une attaque Naruto attendait désormais à l'hôpital. Quand les portes s'ouvre sur Kiba portant un corps couvert de Sang et Sakura lui prodiguant des soins._

**Sakura- **Amène le en salle 3 prévenez Tsunade-sama, je veux une blouse propre exécution.

**Shikamaru- **Naruto

**Naruto- **Que c'est-il passé ?

**Shikamaru- **C'était un vrai carnage.

**Flash-back**

**Kanae- **Sasuke !

**Sasuke- **Tu vas m'harceler encore longtemps sérieux !

**Kanae- **Je veux le récupérer et…

_Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase Kisame apparaît plus menaçant que jamais._

**Kisame- **Je ne pensais pas que tu avais réintégrer le village Sasuke.

**Sasuke(à Kanae)- **Part d'ici tout de suite c'est un ordre et va prévenir Tsunade-sama.

**Kisame(apparaissant devant lui)- **Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais la laisser partir tout de même.

_Il lève Samehada pour la rabattre en plein sur Kanae Sasuke s'interpose, l'épée déchirant son épaule droite du sang aspergeant Kanae qui disparaît à l'aide d'un jutsu de l'Uchiwa._

**Sasuke- **Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

**Kisame- **Tu as tué Itachi tu as tué mon amant je vais me venger et tu prendras sa place.

**Sasuke(sortant son épée)- **Compte l'a dessus !

**Kisame- **Suiton suirō no jutsu

**Sasuke- **Katon Karyuu Endan

_La prison aqueuse de Kisame est immédiatement annuler par le dragon de feu de Sasuke. Le combat continu ci bien qu'ils ne remarquent pas les nouveaux arrivants Samehada touchait à chaque coup le corps de Sasuke. Ci bien que ce dernier tenait difficilement debout à cause de la quantité de sang qu'il perd jusqu'à ce que…_

**Sasuke- **Rairyuu no tatsumaki.

_Grace à cette technique la foudre apparait dévoilant un dragon de foudre fonçant sur sa victime en tournant. Kisame tombant au sol._

Ikazuchi no kiba

_Kisame n'a pas le temps de se relever que la foudre lui tombe dessus en un éclair bleuté le clouant au sol définitivement. Sasuke s'écroulant la seconde suivante._

**Fin Flash-back.**

**Shikamaru- **Sakura a essayé de le soigner au maximum mais il a perdu énormément de sang et…

**Naruto- **Quoi ?

**Shikamaru- **Il c'est fait touché beaucoup trop souvent par Samehada,il a une perturbation au niveau de son chakra on ne sait pas encore ce que ça va donner.

_A ce moment Sasuke sort en courant dans le couloir suivit par Sakura et Tsunade._

**Sakura- **Sasuke n'ai pas peur tu es à l'hôpital tu risque rien.

**Tsunade- **Et où croit tu aller comme ça ?

**Sasuke- **Je…je…

_Il se tourne dans tous les sens jusqu'à voir Naruto. Il va se blottir dans ses bras Naruto lui caressant les cheveux._

**Shikamaru- **Que se passe t-il ?

**Tsunade- **Samehada n'a pas absorbé son chakra

**Sakura- **Il lui a transmis les pouvoirs de Kisame et ses souvenirs et je ne sais pas pourquoi on dirait qu'il a vu le diable.

**Naruto- **Tenshi ? De quoi tu as peur ?

_Sasuke relève la tête les yeux remplis de larmes pour regarder Naruto._

**Naruto « **Putain pourquoi est-il si mignon quand il est vulnérable ? »

**Sasuke- **Il…il… ahhhhhhh Kisame couchait avec mon frère et j'ai les images dans ma tête.(se tournant vers Sakura) Enlève les je ne veux pas voir ça quand je ferme les yeux c'est pire que d'imaginer ses parents faire l'amour. Enlève-moi ça !

_Tous s'imaginant la scène ont un frisson d'horreur._

**Tsunade- **Ok ok je vais essayer de faire quelque chose lâche ton chéri et viens avec moi.

**Naruto-(se reculant brusquement) **Ce n'est pas mon chéri !

**Sakura- **(amusée) Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Kakashi ou encore Kanae.

_Naruto se contente de bouder les femmes emmenant Sasuke avec elles._

_Une fois chez lui il tombe sur une Kanae en sous-vêtements._

**Naruto(soupirant)- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Kanae- **J'ai vraiment eu peur aujourd'hui j'aurais besoin de réconfort ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke n'en saura rien il ne vit plus ici.

**Naruto- **Comment ça ?

**Kanae- **Et bien oui durant ta semaine de mission il est retourné chez lui et là il est à l'hôpital alors fais moi l'amour Naruto. (Écartant vulgairement les cuisses) Tu ne veux pas ou plutôt tu ne peux pas ?

_Naruto monte à quatre pattes sur le lit en grognant retirant la robe de sa compagne. Un instant il admire le corps de sa partenaire pour plonger sur ses seins. Tout d'abord il mord le téton droit et massant le gauche de sa main droite, sa main gauche caressant les cuisses de Kanae. Cette dernière poussait de long gémissement de plaisir. Naruto s'attaquait désormais au téton gauche le mordillant sa main droite ayant atteint l'intimité de la jeune fille massant son clitoris pour finir par s'introduire dans son vagin humide tout d'abord avec un doigt puis un second le rejoignant. Kanae poussait désormais de petit cri aigu et un grognement quand Naruto s'arrête pour se déshabiller son sexe dressé fièrement devant elle. Il caresse doucement avec les cuisses puis son clitoris il met un préservatif puis la pénètre dans un coup de rein cette dernière criant de plaisir. Il accélère de plus en plus les mouvements jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour un orgasme les atteint Naruto s'écroulant sur Kanae qui souriait avec un air triomphant. Lorsque Naruto roule sur le côté il aperçoit dans l'encadrement de la porte Sasuke une larme unique sur sa joue._

**Naruto(se relevant brusquement)- **Sasuke !

**Sasuke- **Je..je voulais juste te rendre ta clé pardon. (se retournant) Au revoir.

**Naruto- **Attends. Merde

_Sasuke venait juste de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto se rhabille jetant la robe de Kanae à sa figure._

**Naruto- **Va t-en !

**Kanae- **Oh allez tu ne veux pas un second round ?

**Naruto- **Ne te méprend pas c'est à lui que je pensais quand je te baisais tu m'as pris en traître trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre tu ne seras jamais plus …

**Kanae- (pleurant) **Je t'en prie arrête je voulais juste une dernière fois t'avoir dans mes bras mais arrête je vous laisserais tranquille (sortant) pardon

_Naruto soupire puis disparaît pour atterrir dans le salon de Sasuke qu'il retrouve assis contre le mur pleurant comme jamais. Il s'accroupit devant lui._

**Naruto- **Sasuke ?

_Ce dernier se lève en sursaut s'essuyant les yeux Naruto posant un bras contre le mur._

**Sasuke- **(triste) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Naruto- **Elle m'a prise par surprise je suis désolé je…

**Sasuke- **Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre tu sais. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Naruto- **Non écoute je m'en veux je te fais espérer et je te brise le cœur. Mais ce n'est pas facile j'ai toujours été hétéro et un coureur je couchais à droite à gauche et je m'en foutais. Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que je voulais essayer avec toi tu sais mais j'étais frustré et elle était là alors…Je ne vais pas te mentir ça me fais flipper d'être avec un mec et je ne suis pas prêt à ça…Mais tu veux toujours de moi ?

**Sasuke- **Je suis amoureux de toi idiot évidemment que je veux de toi.

**Naruto(avec un large sourire)-**Je peux dormir ici ?

**Sasuke- **Va te laver avant tu as son odeur sur toi.

_Naruto s'éloigne non sans regarder une dernière fois un Sasuke triste._

**Kyuubi « **A quoi tu joues gamin ? »

**Naruto- « **Tu crois qu'il m'a pardonné ? »

**Kyuubi- « **Evidemment il te pardonne tout mais la prochaine boulette pourrais bien le tuer »

**Kiba- **Sasuke tu voulais me voir ?

_Il ne lui répond pas il va directement dans ses bras sanglotant, Kiba lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque pour l'apaiser. Au bout d'un certain temps il se calme._

**Sasuke- **Pardon

**Kiba- **Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là pour ça, trop plein de tension ?

**Sasuke- **Sérieusement pourquoi j'ai autant de malchance en un mois à peine ?

**Kiba- **Je ne sais pas mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me porter la poisse. Bon je te laisse avec ton homme.

**Sasuke- (rougissant) **Imbécile

_Il sort de chez Sasuke et c'est à ce moment qu'apparaît Naruto de l'eau encore coulant sur son torse une serviette entourant ses hanches et une sur sa tête. Brusquement Sasuke ferme la porte de la cuisine._

**Naruto- (étonné) **Châton ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**Sasuke- **(gêné) Kami-sama porte quelque chose j'ai des vêtements dans ma chambre mais ne te trimballe pas à moitié à poil chez moi !

**Naruto- **Ok ok je vais m'habiller !

_Il revient après quelques minutes pour découvrir sur la table un bol de riz des légumes frit et de la soupe miso._

**Sasuke(timidement)- **J'espère que tu as faim !

**Naruto-(s'asseyant) **Je suis mort de faim mais et toi ?

**Sasuke-**C'est tous ce qu'il me restait j'irai faire des courses demain, mais mange t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

_Pas du tout d'accord Naruto l'assied sur ses genoux partageant son repas._

**Sasuke- **Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

**Naruto- **Comme d'habitude mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te le dire ?

**Sasuke- **Parce que deux jours après que tu sois arrivé au pays du vent j'ai eu une mission au même endroit. Tsunade-sama ne voulait pas que je te divertisse !

**Naruto- **Je déteste cette sale manipulatrice elle ne pouvait pas nous faire partir à deux non !

**Sasuke-**Je te signale qu'on n'est plus dans la même équipe et que nos missions ne sont pas les même.

**Naruto-(boudant) **ca n'empêche qu'elle aurait pu nous mettre ensemble !

**Sasuke- **A t'entendre on dirait que je t'ai manqué !

**Naruto- **Evidemment que tu m'as manqué chaton.

**Sasuke(rougissant)-**Tu…vraiment ?

**Naruto- **Quoi je t'ai pas manqué moi ?

**Sasuke- **Bien sûre que si mais quand j'étais en mission j'ai fait une bêtise.

**Naruto(l'embrassant dans le cou)- **Quoi donc ?

**Sasuke(baissant la tête)- **Je j'ai couché avec un de mes coéquipier.

**Naruto-**Quoi ?

_Il tourne la tête de Sasuke pour qu'il lui fasse face remarquant son visage baigné de larme. Ce dernier s'assied sur ses genoux pour lui faire face et s'accrochant à son cou._

**Sasuke(pleurant)- **Pardon….ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi que je ne sais plus….Et c'est la première fois que j'était attiré par quelqu'un d'autre et je ne sais plus …je ne sais plus…

**Naruto- **Calme toi, qu'est ce que tu entends par je ne sais plus ?

**Sasuke(sanglotant)- **Je ne sais plus si je t'aime encore

_A l'entente de cette phrase le cœur de Naruto se serre il se contente de le consoler en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils vont se coucher en silence et le lendemain matin c'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils vont faire les courses où ils rencontrent un jeune homme de la même taille que Naruto la peau extrêmement pâle et les cheveux courts._

**Sasuke- **Bonjour Sai.

**Sai- **Sasuke tu as l'air en forme.

**Naruto « **Non ça ne peut pas être lui pas ce type bizarre ! »

**Sasuke- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Sai- **Je te cherchais après là nuit qu'on a passé

_Aucun des deux n'avais remarqué la perturbation du chakra de Naruto les yeux rouges et du chakra de la même couleur se formant autour de sa main droite._

**Naruto-(froid) **Est-ce que c'est lui ?

**Sasuke- **Quoi ?

**Naruto-(froid)** C'est avec lui que tu as couché ?

**Sai- **Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne mais oui j'ai..Comment tu dis écarté les cuisses pour lui !

_Naruto tend le bras vers lui lui montrant son arme un katana formé de chakra de kyuubi. Il s'apprête à l'attaqué mais Sasuke lui retient le bras de justesse._

**Sasuke(inquiet)- **Naruto qu'est ce qui te prend tu veux perdre ton poste ?

**Naruto- **Je me fiche pas mal de mon poste ce sale rat t-as touché !

**Sasuke- **Et alors ?

**Naruto- **Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

_Sasuke ne peut empêcher un tendre sourire de se former sur ses lèvres._

**Sai- **Ca ne t-a pourtant pas empêché de le laisser se faire violer.

**Sasuke- **Sai va t-en au lieu de t'enfoncer !

**Sai- **Ca fait deux jours que je te cherche je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

**Sasuke- **Kami-sama, tu ne vois pas que je n'arrive pas à le retenir.

**Sai-**Encore une fois je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne.

**Sasuke-**(soupirant) Mais parce que c'est mon mec !

**Sai- **Oh allez viens avec moi au lieu de souffrir à cause de cet idiot.

**Sasuke- **Tu n'as pas compris que j'étais amoureux de lui !

_Naruto a un sourire attrapant Sasuke par les épaules le blottissant contre lui._

**Sasuke-**Naruto ?

**Naruto- **Oui chaton ?

**Sasuke- **Ton chakra ça fait mal.

**Naruto-(redevenant normal) **Désolé.

_Ils s'éloignent continuant leurs courses._

_Trois mois plus tard l'après midi ils rejoignent leurs amis à la vallée de la fin pour se baigner, Naruto s'amusait dans l'eau avec les garçons Sasuke restant avec les filles Sakura et Hinata. Mia dormait à l'ombre à côté de sa mère._

**Sakura- **On dirait des gamins !

**Hinata- **Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?

**Sakura- **Venant de Naruto et Kiba ça ne m'étonne pas mais Shino ?

**Sasuke- **De te fréquenter l'a influencé !

**Sakura- **Hey ! Ah au fait… (criant) Les mecs venez cinq minutes !

_Tous les trois obéissent Kiba se mettant assis derrière sa femme Shino embrassant Sakura et Naruto se laissant tomber à côté de Sasuke sa tête reposant sur son ventre._

**Naruto- **Qu'est ce que tu as Sakura-chan ?

**Sakura(avec un large sourire)- **Shino et moi on va se marier !

_Hinata pousse un cri de joie, tous les félicitant un à uns._

**Shino- **Tu veux bien être mon témoin Kiba et toi aussi Sasuke ?

**Kiba- **Evidemment.

**Sasuke- **Pareil pour moi !

**Sakura- **Tu veux bien être la mienne Hinata j'ai demandé également à Ino.

**Hinata(souriante)- **Avec plaisir !

**Naruto(boudant)- **Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi comme témoin ?

**Kiba- **Tu serais capable de perdre la bague ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu seras le témoin de Gaara !

**Sasuke (lui tapotant la tête)- **Je te promets que tu seras aussi un des miens.

**Naruto- **Gaara je veux bien mais toi comment diable veut tu que je sois le tien ?

**Sasuke(boudant)- **Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je ne me marierais jamais ?

**Naruto- **(avec un sourire au coin) D'accord mais je te préviens si je suis ton témoin à ton mariage je ferais tâche !

**Sasuke- **Pourquoi ?

_Tous les autres ayant compris ont un sourire._

**Naruto- **Et bien parce que je ressemblerais au marié !

**Sasuke- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…(rougissant) quoi ?

**Kiba- **C'est la demande en mariage la plus pathétique qu'il soit !

**Naruto- **J'en ferais une mieux en temps voulu !

**Sasuke(rouge brique)- **Mais…pourquoi voudrais tu te marier avec moi tu es même pas amoureux .

**Naruto(se relevant brusquement)- **Ah merde je pensais que tu avais remarqué !

**Sasuke- **Remarqué quoi ?

**Naruto- **(souriant) Mais que je t'aime chaton !

_Ne tenant plus Sasuke lui saute dans les bras le parsemant de baisers papillon sur l'ensemble du visage tous riant._

**Hinata(soupirant)- **C'est pas trop tôt !

**Naruto-(amusé) **Chaton tu vas finir par m'étouffer !

**Sasuke-(souriant) **Je t'aime !

**Naruto- **Je sais.

**Sasuke-**(boudant) Hey !

**Naruto(l'embrassant)-**Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Voilà maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient tous les deux officiellement ensemble. Aujourd'hui Naruto reçoit son titre d'Hokage, pour une nouvelle génération._

**Tsunade-**J'annonce que dés à présent l'Hokage n'est nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Félicitations gamin.

**Naruto- **Merci la vieille ! Bon je ne vais pas faire un discours de 10ans je suis trop heureux que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. Je vous annonce tout d'abord que les vieux débris ont pris leur retraite désormais les membres du conseil sont Tsunade et Kakashi je suis sûre que personne ne contestera ma décision. Ensuite pour ma garde personnel Sasuke en sera la capitaine n'est ce pas chaton.

**Sasuke- **Idiot je suis en tenu d'Anbu il n'y a pas de chaton !

**Naruto- **Tu n'as pas l'intention de retirer ton masque pas vrai ?

**Sasuke- **Non !

**Naruto- **Dommage. Gaara ?

_Ce dernier lui lance un objet que personne ne peut voir._

**Naruto- **(s'avançant vers Sasuke) J'ai encore besoin d'une petite minute d'attention. Chaton j'ai toute ton attention ?

**Sasuke- (soupirant) **Hai Hai fait ce que tu as à faire Hokage-sama !

_Ce dernier à un sourire tendre et à la surprise de tous pose un genou à terre, le cœur de Sasuke manquant un battement._

**Naruto(souriant)- **Chaton c'est dernière année ça n'a pas été la joie je t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en excuse, maintenant tu es plus important que n'importe qui d'autre j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis tu partages ma vie alors je te le demande…(sortant une alliance) Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

_Plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'une réponse ne soit dite._

**Naruto-(inquiet) **Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

**Sasuke(sursautant) **Quoi ? Non bien sûre que c'est un oui sombre crétin.

_Il retire son masque allant embrasser à pleine bouche son fiancé tous deux disparaissant pour apparaître dans leur chambre. Le baiser prenait de l'intensité Sasuke était au dessus de son amant retirant ses vêtements avec empressement. Une fois le kitsune torse nu il le lui embrasse dans des baisers chauds ses mains caressant ses flancs. Pendant ce temps Naruto venait de retirer le haut de Sasuke caressant son dos en un doux vas et bien puis finit par inverser les positions, pressant son érection contre celle de Sasuke deux grognements se faisant entendre. Naruto l'embrasse descendant de plus en plus s'attardant sur les tétons durcis qu'il s'amuse à mordre et lécher. Il descend de plus en plus un suçon apparaissant au niveau du nombril de Sasuke puis il descend la braguette de Sasuke avec les dents tout en utilisant ses mains pour faire descendre son pantalon et son caleçon. Une fois nu devant lui Naruto se lèche les lèvres de manière animale faisant rougir son amant. Sans attendre plus il caresse les cuisses de Sasuke sa langue titillant la tête de son érection. Il lèche tout d'abord sur toute sa longueur suivant la veine apparente puis mordille le haut ses doigts caressant ses bourses. Les mains de Sasuke serrant de toutes ses forces les draps du lit à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il poussait des cris de plaisir excitant un peu plus Naruto qui allait et venait de plus en plus vite._

**Sasuke- **Aah …Na…Naruto… arrête je vais… je…

_Trop tard il se libère en un cri étouffé au fond de la gorge de son blond qui relève la tête en se léchant les lèvres._

**Naruto- **Tu es vraiment délicieux chaton !

_Le dit chaton rougit violemment Naruto souriant amusé puis plonge sur ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Sa main réanimant le membre de Sasuke une fois fait il regarde son amant fasciné par le spectacle._

**Sasuke- **Quoi ?

**Naruto- **Je t'aime tellement que c'est douloureux.

**Sasuke-(souriant) **Je veux bien souffrir toute ma vie comme ça…Mais (l'embrassant) Finit ce que tu as commencé ou je te tue !

_Un léger rire sort de la gorge de Naruto avant qu'un léger cri de souffrance se fasse entendre il venait de faire entrer un premier doigt sa bouche s'occupant du membre de son amant, une fois détendu il y ajoute un second puis un troisième doigt, essayant d'élargir au maximum._

_Il retire ses bras retirant enfin son pantalon et boxer et positionne les mollet de Sasuke sur ses épaules son membre le pénétrant doucement, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne puisse plus le recevoir. Tous deux poussent un cri de plaisir, un rythme léger débute jusqu'à ce que Naruto frappe la masse allant de plus en plus vite pour la frapper à chaque fois tous les deux n'étaient plus que cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive enfin. Naruto s'écroule sur son amant restant en lui. Après plusieurs minutes il se retire enfin Sasuke se blottissant dans ses bras sous la couette._

**Sasuke- **Merci de me rendre si heureux Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto- **Uchiha

**Sasuke- **Pardon ?

**Naruto-(souriant) **Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha

**Sasuke(les larmes aux yeux)- **Tu veux porter mon nom ?

**Naruto- **Bien sûre je t'appartiens c'est un minimum que je peux faire !

**Sasuke- **Je t'aime. Moi aussi je peux porter ton nom ?

**Naruto- **J'en serais ravi mon ange !

**Sasuke(s'endormant)- **Dit le !

**Naruto- **Je te hais !

**Sasuke(boudant)- **Naru !

**Naruto- **Je t'aime alors merci de m'aimer.

Auteur- Mon dieu enfin fini

Sasuke-Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça ?

Naruto- C'est débile il t'arrive plein de truc de merde pratiquement dans la même semaine

Auteur-Oh ça va tu n'as pas autre chose à dire ?

Naruto- J'ai été seme !

Sasuke-Raaaaaaa je suis OOC et Uke !

Hinata- Reviews s'il vous plait


End file.
